


Resets

by heloflor02



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Dark Thoughts, F/F, F/M, Genocide Route, Mention of wish of suicide, Neutral routes, headcanon stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 03:29:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12497724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heloflor02/pseuds/heloflor02
Summary: This is the story of how they acted; of what they did thousands if times; because they wanted to know each and every possibility, without the conscience that someone was watching.





	Resets

**Author's Note:**

> Well, between school, the Soriel discord projects and procrastination, I'm finally done with that. Just so you know, the book isn't canon, it's just the best way I found to explain how Frisk did their resets in my storyline. Also, as you will see, the rapport between Sans and the timelines is a bit weird because he can only remember feelings and déjà-vu impressions. Finally, I start to count random at a point (because there's way too many resets) and some stuff may be repetitive but in my defense Frisk resets each time and Sans doesn't remember everything.  
> Last important thing : Chara has nothing to do with Frisk's choices.  
> Also language warning I guess.

_Reset 1_

 

_I woke up in Snowdin. Sounds normal but I had a dream. I was on the surface. Papyrus was too. Heck, everyone was. Al, Undyne, the King, I even remember the Lady being up there. And there was that kid. A human. They saved us, freed us. Then...I'm pretty sure they talked to me. I don't remember well, but that had something to do with resets for sure. This kid's curious, they wanna try new things. I dunno what they'll do though. I barely remember anything aside from the surface. I guess I was living with Paps ? I also remember being close to the Lady. Maybe we were living tog-. Nah, I'm daydreaming here._

_I dunno how to feel 'bout it. Pretty sure that wasn't a dream; I have the same feeling than when that flower anomaly was playing 'round everyone's nerves with its power. If that's true, the kid can do everything they want. In a way, it can help us to get outta there but they **reseted** it._

_Hope they won't do anything bad. I have a good memory 'bout them._

 

 

 

_The kid's about to fight the King. They didn't kill anyone but it feels weird._

_This timeline's not the same as the first one._

 

 

 

_They're gone._

_They killed Asgore; then something weird happened : some kind of giant plant appeared out of nowhere and everything went black. When we all woke up, the King was dead, the humans souls disappeared and the kid was no longer here._

_We're pretty much all confused here and some looks really lost. I'd be hard without Asgore to rule. I dunno if that's what the kid planned but I hope they'll reconsider it a bit._

 

 

 

_I can't fucking believe it. The Queen's back. She ruling now._

_She's the fricking Lady behind the door ! How in the world-_

_Ok, writing this in there won't help me._

_Anyways; so yeah, since the kid's gone, the Queen's ruling. She wants to protect any human falling down here. Guess it's not a bad idea. It'll probably be better than killing them. It's not like it really worked out well..._

_Again, I have no idea what the kid's looking for but I guess it's not that bad. The Queen's asking for a way to break the barrier with science. She's really being considerating for Al who seems to feel great for some time now. It's not surprise. She has a good job now and even a girlfriend. I'm happy for her._

_Paps' doing great too. He's in the Royal guard now, and he doesn't have to fight anyone. I'm so happy for him !_

_I guess I'm doing great too. Since the Queen's out of the Ruins, I spend a lot of time with her, so much I think she should start paying me for making her laugh so much. I...really like that time with her, and she seems to like having me around too. I..._

_I'm being some kind of romantic idiot. She's the Queen for god's sake ! She doesn't have time to deal with whatever the way I feel about her...does she ?_

_Anyways !_

_If things are looking great, I can't help thinking of what the kid did. We were on the surface, I'm sure of that. Why did they reset ? What do they want from us ?_

_I'm both scare and hoping for them to reset. If they do, maybe they'll open the surface to us again. But if they don't..._

_This kid's got more power than any of us. This could be paintful for us if they use it wrong._

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Reset 3_

 

_The ki d's been on their journey again, or I guess it's again._

_They didn't kill anyone. Feels familiar._

_I know they brought us outta there. They're being kinda reasonable with their resets. Hope they'll stay cool with us and open the surface to us again._

 

 

 

_The kid crossed the barrier, leaving us without King and with the souls gone. Now the Queen's ruling. That's a...pretty big surprise. Not only she's the Lady behind the door but she also did pretty big changes down here. She made a new policy to protect all humans falling. People were confused by this. If the kid's been good, they didn't really made friends with others, s'pecially Undyne. And she's even more pissed 'cause the Queen disbanded the Royal Guard and she lost her home for some reason. Now she's leaving on our couch. Papyrus wanted to help her so he invited her home. I also gave her my hot-dog stand. I won't need it anymore now. I spend most of my time at the castle, sticking to the Queen. It's...nice to be able to talk to her face-to-face._

_Anyways. If things are mostly good, it's still pretty sad down here. With no Royal Guard, Paps doesn't know what to do anymore and a lotta people feels unsafe. There's also a lot of issues and the Queen got tons of work to do. Also, according to Undyne, Al's not doing that well. Hope she'll get better._

_I remember having better times when the kid did their previous runs. If they start making our lives worse..._

_They're a good kid. They'll never try to rip-off all our hopes...will they ?_

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Reset 5_

 

_They killed someone. I dunno who but I know they did. They were LV2 when they came to the judgment hall. I wanna believe that it was just an accident, that they didn't mean to kill, but I know they meant to do it._

_Guess my surprise's the proof that they never did it before. Now the question is; will they do it again ?_

 

 

 

_Despite the kill, everything's looking familiar now that they're gone. Nobody seems ta have noticed the death. It was probably a random monster in the Ruins._

_Anyways. Like last time, I think, the Queen's back, Paps's a bit lost 'bout his future and Undyne's mad. Actually, Undyne's the one seeming different. She seems to know the kid killed someone. She's calling them a murderer and wants revenge on them. Pap's sometimes trying to calm her down but it's...not really working._

_**She'll better not hurt him, even accidentally.** _

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Reset 10_

 

_They killed a monster from Snowdin. It didn't surprised me much. That means they probably killed before but maybe monsters from another place ?_

_If they've got a certain order of killing planned, I'll need to try to figure it out._

 

 

 

_Nothing much changed. Some people are sad for the death but everything else feels familiar._

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Reset 30_

 

_ I think I'm starting to get what the kid's doing with the little sense of déjà-vu I have : they seem to be killing every monster getting in their way one by one. They didn't kill the stronger people though; or at least I don't remember it. Heh,  **it'll be really hard to forget if the kid ever hurt my bro** . _

_Still got no idea on how far the kid will go._

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Reset 108_

 

_They killed two monsters, or at least more than one. Their LV is higher than what feels like being last time; the numerous last times._

_Must admit, I'm not really caring 'bout that. It's not like I can stop the kid anyways. And nobody seems really bothered by their acts; not that they're right to kill._

_ While thinking of their old resets, I started remembering something. Before the first one, they told me something; something that gave me hope for my future; the only hope I can believe in now. They talked about bringing us back to the surface, I'm sure of it. Was it just some words like that or a promise; I'm not sure. But if there's more chances to be the first case, I doubt I want to know.  _

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Reset 365_

 

_Welp, it's apparently been an entire year. Feels weird. It's like way more but also way less time passed._

_Not much to report though. The kid's still killing people slowly._

_Must admit, I'm starting to get a bit worried here. They started killing three monsters more some time and, comparing to what feels like the ones they killed less, people feels more pissed than before, even if they don't know who the kid killed. Undyne's the one mostly mad._

_If the kid starts killing more than three people; things will start to get_ fish _-y for politics._

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Reset 1005_

 

_Undyne's an ass._

_The kid decided to kill ten monsters and instead of doing her fucking job, Undyne decided to form a rebellion and take over the throne. I'm about to ask her some questions. I need to know what happened to the Queen._

_**This will be painful.** _

 

 

 

_Welp, Paps's mad._

_As I expected, Undyne was being a jerk about the Queen and we ended up fighting. Papyrus's the one who stopped us._

… _I don't know who would've win if it wasn't for him. I don't know what would've happened to the loser..._

_On a brighter tone, The Queen's fine. She's back to the Ruins. I went to see her after my fight with the “empress”. She was more worried 'bout me than herself. She really is a good person._

_After spending so much time with her when she was ruling, I really wanna keep her company. The Ruins's a lonely place. She doesn't deserve to be left alone because of what some random kid did._

 

 

 

_After feeling like being not so happy in so many timelines, things are actually starting to be great for once._

_I went to see Tori, the Queen, again, Paps was with me. She invited us in and now we're having a routine. Each day, me and Paps go to see her. We bring games, books and sometimes one of us go to watch over humans while the other one's bringing her outta the Ruins. Paps loves looking for humans. I'm glad to know that he's happy hanging out with Tori. I'm a bit sad though. Some time after taking the throne, Undyne asked him to be in the Royal guard and he refused to keep spending time with me and Tori. Even if he seems happy, he's probably disappointed 'bout that._

_Must admit, it's been a long time since I felt that great. If nobody died in some others timelines, I don't have that of a good memory of it. In this timeline I just...each night, I'm looking forward to the next day. Guess I know why. If there was a time when the kid didn't kill anyone, Tori would probably be in charge. But now, she has no responsibility. Life is just me, her and Paps._

_Even if the kid keeps killing people; even if we're not going back to the surface; maybe life won't be a pain._

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Reset 3402_

 

_They killed the robot. Only the robot._

_Feels weird ta finally have a different timeline. I dunno how it'll turn out though. I don't think the kid ever killed him._

 

 

 

_That's weird. The kid killed someone that mattered for a lot of people but the result feels really familiar to older timelines. The Queen's ruling, Paps has no life goal anymore and Undyne's mad. Well, some people are sad not having their star anymore but b'sides this, everything seems familiar._

_I didn't see Al though; hope she's taking it well._

 

 

 

_She disappeared. Alphys, my old lab partner, my best friend; she's gone, just like that. I'm mad. Sure, it's been some years since I last saw her but I never forgot our old friendship. After all, when da- the old scientist was here, we were both working for him._

_I'm not the only one pissed. Undyne want the kid's head for that. Paps's trying to make her feel better but she's way more down than usual. She apparently found a suicide note in Alphys' lab._

_I wanna believe that the kid didn't know about that. Hell, who would've guess that the death of some useless robot would make her feel that way ?_

_I'm pissed at this robot. If it wasn't for him, maybe she'll still be there._

_...I'm pissed at myself too. I know Al's not the kind to have much friends. Maybe if we were still in contact, I could've help her...No. If Undyne couldn't do anything, there's no way I could've help._

_...I wish I could have._

 

 

 

_I talked to the Queen in a brutal way today. I feel mad 'bout myself. She was talking about how we need scientists and I just...lost it for a minute._

_I can't help thinking of Al each time there's something related to science around._

_I hope the Queen's not worried or pissed at me; I don't wanna hurt her._

_Paps' been acting a bit weird too. I guess it's because he's always trying to comfort Undyne but I know how easy it is for him to read me sometimes. I don't want him to see me feel bad._

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Reset 4758_

 

_There's still killing MTT, Al's always killing herself and the Queen started to get banished by Undyne who's really pissed, way more than what feels like before._

_I hate it; I hate that feeling._

_I woke up, feeling like living a bad dream and knowing that it'll be real in some hours. I hate feeling each time that worry for Al, this sadness to know where she went, that anger when Undne banishes the Queen and that not-so-happy life I live by going each day from home to the Ruins. I hate feeling all of this, feeling déjà-vu with it, trying to figure out how many times they put us in that “ending” and knowing that, if it's not the first one, it's far from being the last._

_Can't the kid just realize how nothing's different and stop that ?_

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Reset 6850_

 

_They killed Undyne._

_It was a pretty surprising fight; she refused to die and grew determination to last longer before dusting. As sad as it sounds, this is getting me curious. I wanna know where this DT comes from. Guess it's probably from an ancestor. Humans and Monsters mixed with each other wasn't rare at a time. Heck, I know I have a human trait in my soul coming from an ancestor. But if she made her own determination, it would lead us to a way to break the barrier without the kid._

_But if it was possible, what would we do to them ? Would I be able to break my promise...nah, there's a good kid inside, some death won't change it...maybe._

 

 

 

_I'm worried for Paps. He spent the entire day in front of Undyne's house, waiting for her to come back. She's his best and only friend; I have no idea how he would take her death._

_I'm afraid of telling him. I want him to stay happy. But anyone could tell him._

_I don't know what to do._

 

 

 

_The Queen's been banished. It's not really a surprise; the kid killed someone seen as a hero._

_Paps' acting weird. I told him that she was probably on vacation but I dunno if he bough it. I hope looking for humans in the Ruins will distract him._

 

 

 

_I heard some guys saying that Al was gone. It doesn't feel like a surprise tough. Guess it happened before, when Undyne was still alive._

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Reset 10242_

 

_They're killing both Undyne and Mettaton for some time know. I'm starting to wonder who will be their next target then. Considering they started from a Core important's monster to a Waterfall's one, I don't think I wanna know who they will kill next._

_Speaking of this, Paps' been acting a bit weird recently; he seems more worried for me. I sometimes wonders if he can remember stuff like I do but if he doesn't...it'll be better not to worry him with that._

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Reset 10750_

 

_For what feels like the first time from a long one now, I didn't see the kid killing anyone. It kinda reassure me; I was afraid they would kill my bro for some reason. They've still got dust on their hands. Must've killed someone in the Ruins; or many. They're LV4. Pretty hard to get so high-LVed unless ya kill someone powerful._

 

 

 

_**I fucking hate this kid.** _

_ After everything she wanted to do to them, after the promise she asked me to keep for  **them** , they killed her. _

_ I'm so fucking pissed. I swear if that brat was still down here,  **they would have already gave us a soul to break that shit of a barrier.** _

_I'm afraid I worried Paps too. He went to my room this morning, happily telling me that Undyne was the empress. But I knew it was weird. When I teleported to the forest, going to the door..._

_There's only dust back there._

_Paps went to check on me less than five minutes later. I'm surprise he knew I was at the door but he's aware of the Lady's existence...of how much she mattered for me._

_I want her back so badly. I don't give a shit about Undyne's rule or all that other bullshit. I just want to hear her laugh again, to imagine her smile, to know that she'll always be there to listen._

_...I want the kid to reset. I want them to bring her back and never hurt her again._

 

_If it wasn't for Paps wanting me around, I don't think I'll be alive right now._

 

 

 

_Life sucks._

_Undyne asked Paps to be in the Royal Guard, at a post where he won't be in fights. It's good to know that she wants him to be happy without hurting him. He probably doesn't need me now._

_Heh, after all, I just ruined his day. I went to Grillby's with only one intention : drinking until I'm dead. I dunno how much I drank but I know I woke up in the couch. Paps was looking at me with a sad look when I saw him. I hope I didn't reveal anything 'bout timelines._

_Well, if he can't remember it, it's not like it'll affect him._

_I never though I could miss someone so much. I doubt I'll be any help for my bro now. I feel like I'm mostly rambling 'bout how much I wanna see the Lady again._

_I should just leave Paps live a happy life without me in it._

 

 

 

_I fucked up._

_I went to the Ruins to put the Lady's dust on something she cares about. I discovered that she's the Queen. Don't really care._

_I also found her diary. I shouldn't have read it. It was the best way to know what's the most important thing for her but..._

_She was fucking in love with me. I can't believe it and yet I want to. It doesn't makes me feel happy. On the contrary; now I know the person I wanted to live with had the same feeling but I'll never gonna see her again before a long time. I'm sure the kid will keep killing her. It feels like their way to do._

_ Anyways, after putting her dust on some humans kids stuff, I tried to find a place to just let me die but Paps found me. He was so worried it made me sick. Why can't he just live happily without me putting him down ? I wanna try again but I know he won't let me.  _

_I'll just have to wait for the kid to crush my soul again with their murder then..._

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Reset 10751_

 

_Three months. That's the time they take before resetting, I'm sure of it._

_I can remember it, these three months of torture, waking up knowing that the Lady won't answer anymore._

_They'll do it again, won't they ?_

_I wanna kill them, warn them to stop doing that...but what if that makes them do even more resets 'cause I talk differently ? What if she's not death and hates me for breaking her promise ? I feel like remembering a big grudge she has against someone. I would rather not have her feeling that way for me._

_I'm stuck. The only thing I can do is waiting for them to ease their curiosity._

_I don't want to; but I have no other choice._

 

 

 

_My HP dropped a bit. Can't say it's much of a surprise. Knowing what the kid's doing, I'm starting to loose HoPe on getting back to the surface._

_After all, they know what happens if they do. Now they'll probably just kill us all and get away with it._

_...I think I remember them telling me something about their intentions. Is their word still worth to believe ?_

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Reset 17052_

 

_Weirdly enough, Mettaton became the ruler of the Underground after the kid killed Undyne...along with the Lady._

_I...have no idea of how to feel 'bout this. This guy isn't made for ruling; he just brainwash everyone with his show and ignore the problems._

_At least Paps' happy ? I still want the robot to go back to his little stage while some other people can take care of politics._

_I don't think I'll handle much living down here._

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Reset 20350_

 

_Welp, the kid killed the fish, the robot and the Lady. Looks like they're getting further in their kills._

_I'm starting to wonder how things will end this time. There's no one to take the throne._

 

 

 

_That's fucked up._

_By process of elimination, my bro became the King. Sure, it's great in terms of money; heh, I can finally pay my tab; but I'm really worried. Paps's not made to be King. I'm trying to do my best to help him; doing paper stuff. With the Lady gone, it's not like I had anything else to do anyways._

_That doesn't stop me from being worried. If Paps's still smiling a lot, telling me that everything's good, he never mention Undyne, who was his best friend and I feel like he's lying to me, that he's scared and lost being on the throne....Or maybe I'm just imagining things 'cause I'm his bro ?_

_I hope so. I don't want him to suffer. He doesn't deserve it._

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Reset 22780_

 

_It's becoming harder to act like normal. I still don't get while it feels like the kid did so many resets where nothing changes but keep doing it._

_To avoid having Paps worrying, especially about my HP, I started to fake a smile, the same I had when the flower was active. Dunno if it'll work though._

_I also try to stay away from the door in the forest. After all, what's the point of talking to the Lady if she's just gonna be killed ? But I can't bring myself to avoid this place._

_And of course in the meantime I'm worried for Paps. Considering how the kid's acting, he's probably next on their list._

_I don't know what would be my reaction to it; I don't think I wanna know._

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Reset 23560_

 

_I wanna disappear._

_They did it. They killed **him**. I'm so fucking pissed._

_I wanna kill them. I wanna kill them so badly. But I can't. At their last resets, they killed the Lady, I'm sure of it. Now they started killing someone else, which means she's alive...for now._

_If I kill the kid, the Lady's gonna be mad at me. I don't want it to happen. She's all alone, I can't destroyed the little she has._

 

 

 

_Life is torture._

_During all their journey, past Snowdin, I stayed away from the kid, following them but staying at distance. I couldn't bring myself to talk to them; I would have attacked in rage. But when they came to the judgment hall, I had to; it's my job. I swear I never wished so much to see someone dying at this instant; and it was a struggle to let them pass. Now the King's dead too and Undyne's really mad. She cared a lot 'bout both the King and Paps. I dunno how to act with her. We've never been really close but working together can bring us to plan a way to destroy the barrier and kill the brat._

_I feel like it's the only ting I'll seek now; revenge. I want my bro back; and if I can't, heh, guess I'll join him._

 

 

 

_Welp, looks like I won't team up with Undyne after all._

_The Queen came back and tried to rule with a policy good for humans, but no one accepted it. It was weird, to see everyone looking up for her before refusing her next second. B'sides it, the Queen tried to keep her authority as a ruler._

_It failed. She was all alone; even the guards were against her. Heck, Undyne created a rebellion and most peps followed her. I didn't. The Queen is the Lady. During her short reign, before Undyne took over and banished her in the Ruins, I sticked to her. Dunno who I was trying to help though. Was I trying to forget about all my pain the kid gave me or was I trying to comfort an alone Lady ? Hell if I know._

_Now that Undyne took over, I dunno what to do anymore. I had a fight with her when I saw her at the Queen's place. She'll probably ask for my head in no time now. But it's not like it'll help me if she doesn't. I can barely go home. It hurts to go in, to see Paps' room, the food he cooked, all the stuff that belongs to him; knowing that he's gone, that he'll never come back. I doubt I can stay in there longer. I should just go in the forest, waiting for tiredness to take all my HP. Guess I could also go to Grillby's...heh, he'll never let me die by alcohol._

_On the other side, the Queen's all alone in the Ruins. Maybe keeping her company by just being here, not telling her about my bro, can help her._

 

 

 

_I'm living in the Ruins now. I went to see Tori, just some books in hand, my bro's scarf around my neck, asking to stay for just one night. I ended up staying more than one._

_Must admit, life's pretty great in there. I got food, bad jokes and can laze all day. Still feel hurt though. I miss my bro like hell; and Tori talking 'bout how she cared for the kid doesn't help. But I don't interrupt her. She's letting me live in her house, and she's happy about the brat; I won't destroy her joy._

_It's not like I can be happy anymore, so why should I complain ?_

 

 

 

_This is bad._

_It's been a little more than a month now and things are looking bad for me. I'm getting awkward, saying ridiculous things before restarting talking, blushing each time Tori's laughing at my jokes..._

_I can't do that, not know ! It was already torture to see her dead when we barely know each other. If I let my soul speak, if I grow attached..._

_It won't end well. The kid has dark intentions and I won't be able to keep living in horrible timelines with the feeling of a strong love from a past timeline. I can't just dump Tori either. I'll never forgive myself if I leave her in there, alone._

_The kid takes three months to reset. Guess I'll just have to be careful with my soul until they do._

 

 

 

_Welp, I failed miserably._

_Tori spilled out her love for me one day and I'm too much of a bonehead to tell her that I can't date her. Heh, at least I guess I'll feel happier ? But for how long ? Until the kid resets ? Will it happens in all resets now ? To try to avoid my feelings and end up with Tori...until they decide to kill her again ?_

 

 

 

_I fucked everything up._

_It was the night of the last day before the kid resets and I couldn't stand that. Having them resetting means seeing Paps dying again and loosing Tori's love. I don't want to and I still don't. Hell, it became worse about the love part._

_I told her. I told Toriel everything; the resets, my bro, what the kid did. I was desperate. I **needed** someone to know, to share my pain with me. _

_Of course, she was shocked and didn't want to believe it but deep down, she told me he felt some fear about the kid's abilities in fights. I guess all monsters can remember some rare stuff._

_But that's not the problem. Later, she started to take out some wine, saying that if it was our last night together, we should at least enjoy it._

_**Worse. Idea. Ever.** _

_I'm so fucking doomed now._

_We shared our souls, I'm sure of it. Heck, pretty easy to guess when you wake up at 3AM naked in a bed next to the person you love._

_I'm a fucking idiot. Now my soul will seek a lost feeling at each reset; the feeling of this night; of her love. It'll haunt me for life..._

_And of course, 'cause it wasn't enough, I feel like more of a mess than before. I don't want the kid to reset. I wanna stay in the Ruins, with Tori...I would even rather be there than with my bro. It's terrible. I'm starting to imagine how life could keep going down there. I'm even starting to wish that maybe me and Tori could have...a kid ?_

_**Fuck.** I fucking hate this...but here I am, feeling that way, wanting to wake her, to talk to her, to spend all the time I can with her until the kid comes back. But more importantly, I want her to remember what I told her about the resets. I know she won't, she'll forget like everyone do, leaving me to deal alone with all of this shit._

_...The future will be terrible._

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Reset 23561_

 

_I'm scared._

_I woke up this morning, cuddling a pillow. Then Paps came and I've never been so happy to see him. I guess the kid killed him. If they did...they'll do it again._

_I have no idea why I was cuddling a pillow though. I feel weird; there's a new feeling in my soul, something I never had before, and it's...a likable feeling ? But at the same time, it feels wrong, like I should avoid it, like it can only bring me pain._

_Hope I'll figure this out._

 

 

 

_The kid's in Snowdin, playing around with the dogs. I'm not serene._

_I'm trying to stay the closest possible to my bro. I know what the kid can do, what they **want** to do._

 

 

 

_Things seems familiar, and it fucking sucks. My bro's gone, Undyne's ruling and I'm living in the Ruins with Tori._

_Speaking of Tori, there's something odd with her. We started to be together for some time now but it feels so wrong...Guess it's from past timelines but I got no idea on what happened. It feels like I shouldn't be too close to her._

_Heh, I'll just try doing that._

 

 

 

_Why am I so fucking dumb ?_

_The more time I'm spending with Tori, the more I'm thinking of my bro, of how I should honor his memory instead of sticking so much to someone else._

_So one day, as me and Tori went to the golden flower's bed, a place she goes to everyday, I made the dumbest things ever. I asked to broke up with her, and, because I'm too fucking dumb to explain myself in front of her confused and sad face, I ran away and teleported back to Snowdin. I thought I would have my peace here...I was fucking wrong._

_Despite wanting to honor my bro, I spend the rest of the day thinking of Tori. Then I came back to the Ruins, in the middle of the night, apologizing to her like the biggest idiot ever. At least she wasn't mad._

_I'm still angry at myself. I want to remember my bro, to honor his memory but...maybe I can do that by being happy, living with someone else ?_

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Reset 23570_

 

_My HP dropped drastically. Can't say I'm surprised. Waking up, seeing Paps living, knowing what will happen, knowing that I'll stay alive after this 'cause I've got the impression that someone will need my company, all of this hurt like hell._

_I don't even know why I keep going._

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Reset 36854_

 

_Huh, the kid killed someone else down here. Heh, guess they were already doing that, I just didn't notice it with my bro **dying each time**. I didn't figure out who they killed though; it just feels like someone's missing for the first time since they started hurting my bro. Guess I'll discover it soon._

 

 

 

_So that's how it is huh ?_

_Paps, the Lady, they killed both of them...I never felt so alone in my entire life._

_I'm trying to stick to Al but she's not doing so well either and she wanna do everything to help Undyne destroying the barrier. Speaking of Undyne, I had a chat with her about the brat._

_If they don't reset in three months, **we'll do everything to get out and kill them.**_

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Reset 40210_

 

_Welp._

_They killed all the monsters people were looking up for. Asgore, Undyne, Mettaton, Papyrus; even the Lady is dead. Everyone's scared, like we'll all die down here. I can't really blame them...heh..._

_Since there's nobody on the throne, some peps asked me to be the ruler. That was...unexpected. I'm not really made to be on the throne, especially with no one to help me. The worse is that the kid will probably keep doing this kind of resets from now on._

_Life will become a real hell._

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Reset 43682_

 

_They killed almost everyone this time. I'm not surprised, it feels like they're doing that for some time now. But this time, it feels like something different will happen._

_Maybe things will be better this time ? Heh, who am I kidding ? There's no “happy ending” for us anymore._

 

 

 

_Alphys's alive._

_She's the one ruling now. I'm a bit worried about her; she'll never be able to support pressure. She's doing pretty well for now though. She showed to everyone the amalgamates, some DT experiments that went wrong, and despite this people are sill looking up to her. This is what happens when you help everyone evacuate while a crazy brat is killing everyone._

_I'm spending a lot of time with her, helping her to deal with all this political stuff. Must admit, it feels good to be with Al after so many years apart._

_But not everything's all sunshine and rainbows. Almost everyone's dead and the ones still alive are scared of the future, if there is a future. Me and Al aren't exclude from this fear. She often talks about how much she's lost, how much she won't be able to do anything for monsters, that they should just let her disappear. I'm trying my best to comfort her; after all, she's the only person I have now; but it's far from being easy._

_I lost HoPe; hell, I only have one now._

_The kid will never let us be happy anymore. They wanna see the different possibilities so what would they free us if they already did it in the past ?_

_They'll just kill all of us and leave our dust to be forgotten._

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Reset 43702_

 

_They killed everyone, but there's still some “no-corruption” in them. They holded back while fighting MTT._

_This feels horrible. I wanna kill them like hell; but I can't bring myself to. The Lady's probably dead so why the fuck am I trying to prevent myself ?_

_...Guess I wanna honor her memory by keeping her promise at all costs. But if the kid intend to destroy everything..._

_I'll have to do something, maybe make them wish to reset...maybe trying to make them understand how we're not simple toys..._

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Reset 43703_

 

_They're killing everyone again but it feels way different. It doesn't seem like they want any of us to stay alive._

_I have a very bad feeling about this._

 

 

 

_They're almost at the judgment hall. Everyone's dead aside from me, the King and those that Al evacuated. It looks like there's no way to stop their genocide. I wanna do something; I want them to stop, to reset, to destroy the barrier._

_...Knowing how I gave up seeing the sun again; watching how they went from a merciful kid... **my** merciful kid, to this crazy brat that wanna destroy everything; I started to try remembering their first timelines, these times when we were friends, when, even if they didn't free us, there were still a lot of hope for everyone..._

_Now all of this is gone forever, buried under a wish to erase the world, **all of this because of curiosity...**_

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Reset 43704_

 

_I woke up in a jump, feeling pain on my chest._

_They killed me. They killed me before going to the throne room and kill the King, I'm sure of it._

_But why did they reset ? What does they want to see now ?_

 

 

 

_They're killing everyone all over again. Heh... **they're really kind of a freak, aren't they ?**_

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Reset 43705_

 

_**They're doing it again.** Are they really hoping to see us say new things ? O **r are they just enjoying killing us ?** _

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Reset 43706_

 

_Welp._

_They came out of the Ruins hands clean this time, they played along with Paps, they have a kid's smile on their face...This feels so great but so wrong at the same time._

_They finally stopped their genocide but are their worth trusting ? What if they get us at the surface and decide to reset again out of boredom ?_

_But at the same time, I remember them promising me at their very first run to free us again, after they're done with their “experiences”..._

_I dunno what to trust. I don't think I could ever completely trust this kid anymore after all the pain they made me feel._

 

 

 

_They pasted Waterfall now. They speared Undyne; heh. Their hands are still clean and they're making friends with others. I'm starting to believe that it'll be their last run. Heck, it's not like they're something they didn't see._

_If it's their last, then there's something I wanna try._

 

 

 

_The kid's a fucking hypocrite._

_I invited them to a dinner at MTT place and I tried talking to them about the resets. They were shocked. They thought that no one remembered, **that they can toy with us without any consequences whatsoever**. I'm feeling a bit sad though. When they understood that they made me live hell, they started to cry, claiming that they never wished such a thing. I got mad, telling them that doing puppy eyes won't make me like them more. But at the same time, they're just a kid. Sure, a crazy psycho one, but still a kid. The kids that fell down here weren't known for being the happiest kids; this one must feel the same way._

_But that doesn't stop them from being hypocrite. They're young, were lost, but if that's the case why did they reset in the first place ? Why killing out of curiosity ?_

_I didn't get the chance to ask them. I was too mad, leaving all my anger speak out. Maybe I'll get the chance to ask them later._

 

 

 

_The kid's about to face Asgore but Paps's hurrying me to go to the castle with him and Undyne. I dunno what this is all about but I got a good feeling 'bout it._

 

 

 

_Well, they broke the barrier. We're all free...again._

_I dunno if I can really trust that kid now. How long until they reset again ? Can I really enjoy my life up there if it's just for the kid to erase everything we're working for again ?_

_Guess I'll just be careful at some points. Trying to get a good life, making Paps happy, keeping company to Tori...about her...I shouldn't let my soul speak. If I confess and she loves me, the kid could reset at any point and make me suffer. But if they don't...what if she didn't love me ? It would make me life even worse. I can only try to stop my soul from tempting me while still sticking to her without looking too awkward around her. I can't ruin this friendship because of stupid feelings._

_Anyways, I hope the kid won't get bored again; that they'll leave us be for more than some months._

 

_Then maybe I could believe in a possible future._

 


End file.
